Elena and Matt
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan has been good, but awkward due to the fact that they dated and broke up, and are recently dating other people. In Season Three, Matt becomes Elena's confidant. They are referred to by fans as "Melena". Early History Kelly Donovan, Matt Donovan's mother and Miranda Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's mother, were best friends during high school, which meant that Elena and Matt had known each other from infancy, and shared the crib.During a double date Caroline had organized, Elena and Matt shared memories of when they were children, as well as Elena stating they shared a crib (There Goes the Neighborhood). They remained the best of friends through childhood and eventually started dating in their teen-years. After Elena's parents died in a car accident, Elena broke up with Matt as she felt she needed time to be alone. Matt was crushed by her decision but accepted it, still hoping that there was a chance for them, but as their junior year started, Elena became interested in a handsome new student, Stefan Salvatore, and Matt was hurt when he saw them together as he still wasn't over Elena. Season One When the school year started, Elena knew Matt was still upset about their break-up. During history class, Matt noticed the new guy, Stefan Salvatore, staring at Elena and even saw Bonnie Bennett text Elena about it. Elena brought Stefan to the Mystic Grill and introduced him to Bonnie, Caroline Forbes and Matt. During the Back to school party, Matt told Elena he still believed in them and knew she broke up with him because she needed some to be alone, she didn't seem alone because she was hanging out with Stefan. Later, Elena and her brother found Matt's sister Vicki who was attacked in the woods. Tyler Lockwood, Matt's friend tried to embarrass Stefan in front of Elena to show her she "chose wrong" in a guy by hitting him in the back of the head with a football but was surprised when Stefan turned around in a split second and caught it, surprising everyone and impressing Elena. The coach and history teacher William Tanner permitted Stefan to join the football team and everyone was impressed with how good he was. Bonnie told Matt to stop pining over Elena as they saw she was happy with Stefan. He later found out that Elena and Stefan broke up but saw they were still hanging out together. Eventually Stefan and Elena got back together and Matt started dating . Caroline, wanting to show Matt that Elena was happy with Stefan, set up a double-date but when Matt and Elena started reminiscing their childhood memories, Caroline was upset while Stefan enjoyed the conversation. The date started to "improve" has the night drew on but it was cut short when the four entered the Salvatore Boarding House to find Matt's mother Kelly and Stefan's brother Damon Salvatore making out. While trying to get to a birthday party, Caroline's car broke down and while trying to get a phone-signal, she stumbled across the body of Vicki Donovan, much to her horror. Caroline and her mother, Sheriff Forbes delivered the grave news to Vicki's family. Matt, grieved by his sister's death, went to Elena's comfort instead to Caroline's. Matt was unable to escort Caroline to the Founder's Day Celebration, due to work. Ironically, Elena wasn't escorted by her boyfriend either. This was because Stefan went crazy after having human blood for the first time in a very long time. Elena was escorted by his brother, Damon Salvatore. Season Two While both Elena and Matt were helping prepare for the ball, Matt asks Elena about Caroline, and tells her he thinks she is seeing someone else. She tells him 'no' and to 'just give it time'. Matt helps Elena bring home after Jenna had almost died from stabbing herself (she was compelled to do so). Later Elena asks about him and Caroline. Matt then leaves to go to the Masquerade ball and ask Elena why she's not going. She explains to him what is going on between her and Stefan. Matt then states that he is there for her. Later on, Elena sees Matt and Caroline making out in the bathroom at the grill, and seems happy that they made up. After Matt found out about vampires he disappears. Elena tells Caroline that Matt is not one to run away. Season Three Matt attends Elena 18 birthday party in which Elena see him getting high on drugs with Jeremy, Caroline blames herself but Elena states that Matt miss being with her. During Senior Prank Night Matt and Elena help the other by putting pranks around the school, In Homecoming, Matt and Elena plan to go to the Homecoming Dance together but that however didn't happen because Katherine took Elena's place. Katherine did so in order to keep Elena out of harm's way. In Our Town Matt and Elena plan Caroline's Birthday party. However, after they see that she is not in the mood, because she considers herself 'dead', they plan a 'Funeral Party' for her instead. When Caroline doesn't return from her walk with Tyler, Matt and Elena start looking for her. The next day, Elena and Matt are at Wickery Bridge , she tells Matt about all that has happened and that, in a way, she's let herself down. In Bringing Out The Dead, Matt shows up to comfort Caroline, after her dad's death. Elena watches and smiles, later Matt walks Elena home. There, they find Alaric almost dead. Elena has no other choice but to kill him, so that he can be revived through his ring while Matt watches in horror. After which, Elena asks Matt to stay with her until Alaric wakes up. Season Four In Memorial, Matt and Elena's friendship goes further when he becomes her bloodbag. He allows this in a way to stop feeling guilty for letting her become a vampire. In The Rager, Matt allows Elena to feed on him. They at their old make-out spot. Elena feeds on Matt (carefully, so she doesn't kill him) but she pulls away, feeling the bloodlust taking over her. At the end of the episode, Matt arrives at the Gilbert household. Matt lets Elena feed from him, but she starts drinking more. Matt tries to get Elena to stop, but she begins to feed even harder from him. Luckily, Damon intervenes and pushes Elena away from Matt. Damon then compels Matt to forget what happened and that he came over, Elena fed a little bit, and left. Quotes Season One :Matt: I still believe in us. :-- Pilot. ---- :Elena: Still wanna be an astronaut? :Matt: I can’t believe you remember that. :-- The Turning Point. ---- :Elena: Well, we were wasted; there was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt. :Matt: Her parents got seats at the next booth. :Elena: And Matt and I were pretended that I was choking so we can get away. :Matt: Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped out to save her. :-- There Goes the Neighborhood. ---- :Elena: No, it’s great that you are enjoying yourself. Thanks for making me dance. :Matt: Hey, it’s normal. :-- Under Control. Season Two :Matt: So, where’s Caroline? This is like her thing. I can’t believe she’s not here. :Elena: She has something else to do. :Matt: Is she seeing someone? :Elena: Matt, come on. No, she’s not. :-- Plan B. ---- :Elena: You look good in a suit. :Matt: You and Stefan are working it out. :Elena: I don't think so, Matt. There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work. :Matt: You know I'm here for you always. :-- Masquerade. : ---- Elena: I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run (about Matt). :--Know Thy Enemy Season Three :Matt: Hey guys. (big smile) :Elena: Matt, hey! (He kisses her on the cheek) oh.. :Matt: Happy Birthday. :Elena: Thank You. Hmmm... :-- The Birthday. :Matt: You're not that girl anymore. It's okay if you want to let her go. :Elena: Is it? Cause I feel like I disappointed her a little like, if I disappointed them. My parents. :Matt: For my too sense, as a guy who knew that girl, you're doing better than you think. Here lies Elena Gilbert. A girl-friend, and an amazing friend. :--Our Town :Matt: Are we running a marathon. :Elena: If you can't keep up. :Matt: Elena you can't out run your problems. Looks like you're going to try. :--1912 Notes * In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt" and like the series, he is Elena's ex-boyfriend. * In the series, Matt's surname is "Donovan". Gallery tumblr_m3xcjfssXp1qf732eo2_500.gif tumblr_m3xcvjZEdN1qb5cs3o1_500.gif tumblr_lxv17rs8RF1qlq3doo1_250.gif tumblr_lxv17rs8RF1qlq3doo2_250.gif tumblr_lz7lg9YLW31r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_m0rdacoSWC1qmcdtuo2_400.jpg tumblr_m1sdjvOV6C1rpvgefo1_500.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o1_250.gif tumblr_m0zwa5eemM1qg076no3_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o2_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o3_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o4_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o5_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o6_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o7_250.gif tumblr_m3nmfqnazp1r02hd1o8_250.gif tumblr_m3rz7kWwaH1ro1aixo1_250.gif tumblr_m3rz7kWwaH1ro1aixo4_250.gif tumblr_m3rz7kWwaH1ro1aixo5_250.gif tumblr_m3rzh74te31rsxsfzo1_400.png tumblr_m3v1kjbJ9w1qkkgp0o2_250.gif tumblr_m3v1kjbJ9w1qkkgp0o3_250.gif tumblr_m3vlweFn3p1qm8787o3_250.gif tumblr_m4qufrFmR51qe1a5po1_500.png tumblr_mdobqtGO2C1rhv3jco1_400.png elena-and-matt-vampire-diaries-season-3.png tumblr_mdobqtGO2C1rhv3jco3_500.png tumblr_mdobqtGO2C1rhv3jco5_400.png The Novels The Awakening Matt Honeycutt was a good friend of Elena's and when they started dating, it didn't feel right to her due to her feelings for Matt were similar to that of a sibling. At the start of the school year, Elena was immediately drawn to the new guy, a beautiful, foreign student, Stefan Salvatore. Elena broke up with Matt, feeling that the relationship between them wasn't as great them being really good friends. Matt was suspicious that it had something to do with Salvatore. At school, Tyler Smallwood was being rude to Stefan, not allowing him to enter European History Class. Matt got them to back off and invited Stefan to football tryouts to be a replacement player, but Stefan wasn't interested. By the end of the class, Elena put her first plan to have Stefan into motion, but became nervous. Stefan, wanting to get away from her, immediately took up Matt's offer for tryouts and left the room quickly, humiliating Elena in front of her classmates. Elena was hurt but decided on a new plan with her two best friends Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough, creating a rumor that Elena had met a Frenchman while on her vacation in France named "Jean-Claude" (but the photo she showed was actually the gardener who had two kids). Matt was hurt by the rumor as it meant that Elena was with someone else while she was with him. Realizing how he felt, she told him the truth and she had made the rumor so no one would think she was upset by Stefan. Matt told her, "You only want everybody and everything revolving around Elena Gilbert". These words hurt Elena's feelings and Matt apologized. She asked him to invite Stefan to the Homecoming Dance and Matt agreed. On the night of the Homecoming Dance, Elena tried to get Stefan to dance with her, but she was shocked that he had come with Caroline Forbes. After being crowned Homecoming Queen, Elena left the party with Tyler, Dick and Vickie. Meredith, Bonnie and Matt went to look for her. They found Vickie in hysterics; she had been with the others when Elena left, and she had been attacked. Matt was with the others at Elena's house when she showed up with Stefan Salvatore who had rescued her from Tyler. After Stefan started dating Elena, Matt's friendship with him became strained, with Stefan losing his only friend other than Elena. After Mr Tanner's death, Stefan was accused and Elena, worried, sent Matt to look for him. Matt found Stefan unconscious in the locker room and told him what happened. Stefan left, having Matt make a promise to protect Elena. The Struggle Matt kept his promise to Stefan to look after Elena after Stefan disappeared. Elena, still upset that Stefan was missing, pushed Matt away, but Matt stayed and watched from a distance. He followed Elena, Bonnie and Meredith to Wickery Bridge and helped figure out Stefan's true location. They rescued Stefan, and while Matt insisted that Stefan go to the hospital, Elena convinced him to take Stefan back to the boarding house. The Fury After Elena die and become a vampire, Matt is totally desperate and tries to talk to Stefan. And he asks you if you want the truth, and it is accepted by more than scared. Stefan takes you to a room and Matt is desperate to see Elena holding hands with Damon.Stefan proposes to Matt who want to stay close to Elena have a condition. The condition is that Matt his blood to Elena. And gives matt. And Elena almost kills him. Dark Reunion References Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship